Phoenix
by SotF
Summary: Harry Potter is always a hero, but what if he became one a different way, what if he was someone with a greater destiny, what if he was granted the powers of the Phoenix? Abandoned
1. 00 Assault

People always declare someone a hero, in some ways, I am called a hero, in others I am a villain. What I am, though, is someone out to save the world from the destruction that is to come, in the eyes of many though, I am the light that has come to end the darkness.

**xXx**

It was a dark night, only the few lights comming from the windows brought even the faintest glimmers of illumination to the area. The only motion besides the plantes that shuddered in the wind were two figures at the door wearing lowing black cloaks and skull white masks.

It had been three hours into their guard shift and nothing had happened, they were starting to get bored.

A shrill sound drew them alert as they saw an odd pair of dim lights moving towards them close to the ground. Their wands appeared almost magically in their hands before the thing came into sight.

It was the size of a shoe box with wheels and a a lid was placed above it, the two lights seemed odd, a pair of numbers.

11...10...09...08...

One of them scratched his head around the mask as the device trondled up to the door on its wheels and stopped.

...07...06...05...04...

"What the hell is that?"

...03...02..01...00!

Neither realized what had happened because their destruction came in a massive detonation that tore through both of them with an expanding fireball that consumed a chunk of the wall behind them instantly.

Chaos spread through those inside as fires burned bright, several of the Dark Lord's "elite" Death Eaters rushed to deal with the attack, taking up positions under cover as a golden flame burst into existance where the entrance once stood. A figure seemed to be forming out of the flames.

Crimson and gold armor over a black layer, an emerald shield hid the eyes and obsidian hair hung from the helmet. A pair of unusual blades crossed the figures back and a pair of pistols hung at the thighs.

"Freeze!" the being heard one of them yell as it rose from its knees, head rising to direct its faintly glowing emerald stare at the one who spoke.

The dark wizard suddenly felt as if he'd done something exceedingly stupid, but that didn't last for long as the being moved faster than they could see, blades coming free and death came to the death eaters with a vengance and a spray of blood.

Flames cascaded through the still twitching bodies around him as he moved through the destruction he had wrought. A gauntleted hand waved and rubble was blasted out of the entity's path as he moved deeper into the building as the silver blades, bastard swords with a carved appearance similar in appearance to a phoenix's head carved into the pommel and the rune for the eternal bird blazing in sapphire across the blade itself.

He drove an armored boot through a door's lock, sending the massive oak door aside without breaking stride.

Death, destruction, and mayhem reigned all around as the unstoppable force that the only survivor would describe as a living armageddon pulled both handguns free of their holsters.

Dozens more of the Death Eaters charged, spells flying at the being in a desperate attempt to stop the juggernaut that was leaving a trail of bodies behind. They realized that this creature had come for them with the calling of the grim reaper.

A flash of green light managed to hit the being, and he collapsed to the ground with a resounding crash of metal tempered by a cape slamming into the stone floor.

"We got it," one of the surviving Death Eaters stammered as he peaked out from around a corner.

"Yeah, the bloody thing's dead," another managed to say as they moved towards the armored form on the floor.

"The killing curse worked," the first said, as he sniffed strangely, "Is something burning?"

They both turned to face the body as it burst into flames, armor and all in a burst of light that consumed everything around them for nearly a mile, only one of those there managed to apperate out before the wall of destruction would have consumed him.

The flames were visible for nearly a hundred miles in all directions from the site as the magic used to protect and shield the mansion were swept away in the onslaught of destruction, and the form of a crimson and gold bird seemed to form for an instant before the flames vanished.

Amidst the ruins, the being was standing once more, flames lapping at his form from the ground as he strode from the slag pit that was all that was left of the mansion.

"I'm comming for you Tom," he growled before vanishing in a burst of golden flame, his voice sounding almost lyrical through the mask, as if he possessed the song the Phoenix were known for.

**xXx**

"Moody," Tonks asked as she glanced at the symbol still blazing brightly that evaporated any attempt at magically eliminating or concealing it, "How the hell are we supposed to report this?"

"Boss, this is insane, the stuff used to make it seem to be ground obsidian for the black outlining, ruby for the firebird and gold dust for the rest, not to mention the spells that keep the flames going hot enough to vaporize anything that isn't living that touches it!" Kingsley yelled as he scanned the destruction that had been caused by something that didn't seem particularly in the range that either the muggles or the wizards referred to as normal, or even human.

"What of the survivor?" the older Auror asked as he turned back to the other two.

"In St. Mungo's, muttering about a living armageddon and killing the maniac, but then the fire had come," Kingsley responded with a shudder, "Magic isn't helping to heal the burns, but the death eater will probably survive."

"Well, that's sort of a pity," the other responded, his magical eye glowing faintly as he turned to walk away, "But he'll get his anyway."

**xXx**

**AN:** This is something based around a superhero universe I've been working on for a few years now, and I'm creating a parallel version of it where most of, if not all, of the heroes are recast as characters from various fictional worlds that may end up meeting in the future of this, if I do write more than just stuff with this one.

The hero of this one is Phoenix, in the original story he is someone who was incinerated because of a gas leak under a museum. The blast shattered an urn holding the ashes of a Phoenix and the two mixed into one being. He had a few powers, but most of them were not to powerful, save one, if he died a violent death, you suddenly have a very short time before the surrounding area is immolated. He had control over fire, but normally couldn't create it although he could activate a transport ability to move in a burst of flame. He also had higher reflexes and impact resistance.

Only his hair was visible, he wore a black bodysuit designed to take bullets and smaller explosions and armor of crimson and gold that covered the vitals and his head forearms and lower legs, he carried two swords, two pistols, and each gauntlet had a pair of grapple cables to allow him to pull off some serious spider-man like moves.

But for those of you who know what I'm talking about, several of the other characters from the original stories I wrote will be appearing in new incarnations although perhaps Grey will put in an appearance to cause his own personal brand of havoc for Hogwarts.

Also, this is going to be AU almost from the beginning of the timeline that results in this, most will be explained early on, others will not be, I will hurry through most of the early time at Hogwarts though, meaning that it will jump around, though it will be heading forwards in time chronologically, though this is set later in it around when time will run normally again between chapters.

Also, my laptop is currently non-functional for the time being and so my older stories are on hold until I get it fixed.


	2. 01 New Genesis

**AN:** In this Peter isn't as much the cowardly betrayer he was in the books, but he does end up giving in, though not by choice.

**xXx**

In one universe, Peter Pettigrew was a coward, one who betrayed his friends because he thought that another was more powerful patron. In that one he was a rat in more ways than just his animagus form. In that one he would have betrayed everything and everyone he had once held dear, but then again, what is true in one universe, is not always true in others.

In this particular universe, he had a little bit more in the way of a backbone, and perhaps a stronger will.

**xXx**

He was screaming, pain tearing through him as the "interrigation" as they called it proceeded, it had been two days already and he had broken, they had reached the end of his will power not to tell them what they wanted, he had given them everything they wanted and more, anything just to end the pain that had torn through him.

The one thing that Peter hadn't told them was what he was waiting for a chance to use, a possible escape and it was more because he hadn't used it for a while nor had it connected to what they tried to make him tell.

For a moment the room was empty and he reacted, transforming into his other form, a small rat, and ran as if his very life depended upon it, for which it and many others did. It took him a short time to make his way through the ancient stone of the fortress that the dark one had used as a prison and personal torture chamber.

He reverted to his human self and focused through the pain for long enough to apparate as close as he could to Hogsmeade.

Staggering, he felt weak, but his desperation drove him on, it took him time to make it to Hogwarts, but even then he was barely making it without collapsing every few steps. He felt tired, his mind fogging over, pain filling his entire being, only that pain was keeping him going, but he could get his mind clear enough to use magic.

He staggered as he reached the steps, his collapse pushing through the doors.

"Help," he stammered before blacking out, "The Potters...need help..."

**xXx**

Dumbledore had sent Fawkes immediately with a message as a look of Sorrow crossed his weathered face. Pettigrew had been missing for a long time, he hoped that it wasn't to late.

He hoped the message would arrive, and that he and the others could arrive in time to save the Potters.

**xXx**

The baby heard the screaming of his parents and sudden silence before the call of the phoenix resounded. He felt cold though fear kept him quiet.

Fawkes appeared with a scream that dazed the Dark Lord for a mere moment, but it was to late to save the boys parents, but the boy felt innocent, something within the bird forced his actions as he prepared to use the final trick they held in their own power.

Then a flash of green light stuck and the ird fell into the crib, into the lap of the boy.

"Good bye Potter," Voldemort snarled as he spoke the curse, "Avada Kadavra!"

Then something happened which had never happened before, flames burst forth from the firebird, and a blast of golden fire spread outwards, deflecting the curse right back at the dark wizard. The contact between the child and the bird spread the fire and both were consumed by the blaze of light that followed, and from the ashes, a babe rested when the light settled down, a massive crater spread in all directions as a pair of bright green eyes slowly closed to slumber, the innocence allowed a perfect fusion between Phoenix and Wizard to create something new. Flames danced around the child, forming patterns that would never be seen until he was ready.

And such was a hero born.

**xXx**

A month later Dumbledore was awed at the inferno that was in the process of consuming the house where he had left Harry.

The boy couldn't be found, but his relatives were stammering about Harry creating fire and then an explosion. Memory charms had revealed that Vernon had gotten angry and was storming towards him when the child started the fire in a most peculuar way, flames errupting into a pair of flaming wings.

The mention of wings had brought a tear to his eyes as a memory of his former pet touched his mind. He reached out and brushed the mind of the boy, but not enough to know where he was, only a brief memory of a flash of golden flame that seemed like the way a phoenix would travel, and he knew the boy was alive, but he didn't know where.

His mind turned to other things, Pettigrew had died in the hospital wing from his injuries, and the two remaining marauders were lost in a world of grief, hopefully this wouldn't be enough to push them over the edge. They'd already had to lock them up under an anti-apparition ward without their wands to keep them from making a direct assault on one of the known Death Eater strongholds. Thankfully, Voldemorts demise had slowed that down enough to keep it from happening for very long.

The old man had much to think about.


	3. 02 The Legend Begins

**AN:** You may think that Harry is acting a bit old for his age, in some ways he is, in others he isn't. He is a fusion of Fawkes and Harry, the fusion gave all of both beings to the one that came from it, the result is someone who looks human and has the capabilities of both a wizard and a phoenix.

Several characters will probably just show up in this chapter, Grey is mentioned as are several of the villains he normally deals with. And also Silver shows up, and he will have a bit more in the way of appearances, and before you ask, he does talk like that, just remember that he's technically only around three years old , mentally, at this point in it, Silver spent most of that time in a lab being trained to kill everything he was told to before he escaped thanks to the actions of Grey and Phoenix in one of the original stories, I may end up writing a version of it in this one, but it's only a possibility at the moment. He normally was a wild card that seemed to have a strange nack for being in the right place at the right time, and he is mainly a strength based character who can go toe to toe with someone in the more powerful combat armors. Anyway, who Silver was is something I have yet to decide about in this universe, although it will probably be another crossover.

This chapter does lead to his acceptance into Hogwarts, and it shows a bit more of his usual battling, in some cases (like in the prologue) Phoenix is known to leave a trail of corpses as he fights his way through his enemies, but in cases where others are nearby he isn't normally as fatal to his enemies.

**xXx**

Blades swirled through the air in a complex dance, twin weapons known as bastard swords. In truth they were slightly different than twins, each was designed for the hand that used it, meaning that while they were paired weapons, they were not truely identical.

He had learned the blades from his memories from before, a phoenix was an eternal being and Fawkes had been around some time, memories from before the bird had found Godric Gryffindor, and these blades were similar to ones used by a friend of that ones. Each blade possessed a feather of a different phoenix, one had that of the standard breed that most saw, the other was from an ice phoenix.

His form blurred as he sat the two weapons aside for the moment, his face seeming to grow younger to nearly eleven years, but it still held the strength and th age in the eyes that made him what he was. It was a gift that he had gained from his fusion, he could take his adult form, the form he would hold for eternity, the powers of immortality held within the firebird had become part of what he was.

Another part of the fusion was a memory from his human part, something his father had said, that it was the duty of those who could help, to protect those who couldn't. It was something that made him learn to fight, and to do what he had been for a few years now. His adult form was useful in the way it let him move without being given a second glance, though most were leary of him, he moved with an almost unnatural grace and had a predatory look to his motions. His eyes were slitted like a hawks, and he had that kind of stillness mixed with quick but sure motions that unnerved many people.

He had spent time building up his reputation among the dark ones, those near where he lived now, he had found himself in America because it was easier to loose himself in the crowd,and it was in the city of New York that he began to recieve publicity as the savior of the people. The city didn't really have a large population of those with magic, but there was other evil to deal with.

The modern world also gave him other assets to bring into play, equipment that was wonderous to him, things that gave him the edge in dealing with anything and everything that would stand against him in either world. it had not taken much to adapt certain spells and enchantments to make his gear functional in area with an intense magical aura.

The union had granted him access to more resources than he knew what to do with, the Phoenix knew of many ancient stashes with gold, gems, and more in amounts that were almost incalculable. In the end it made him rich enough to become someone who would never need to work, mainly because what work he did do was in the shadows, though the papers had begun to report on the hero who had started working in the area.

The little the magical community did report on was that they thought him to be some sort of rogue wizard who decided to become a hero. It had brought a smirk to his lips when he had heard that one, they had thought he was trained as a wizard.

He noticed the setting sun and reached for his gear, and prepared for the patrol that would come. It was something that allowed him to indulge in the predatory aspects of his nature as the part of him that was Fawkes had hunted small animals when he had wings. Part of that was to alleviate the desire to fly that had become impossible to totally supress. It constantly felt like his wings had been clipped, though he still managed to fly in a fashion with the grapple cables built into his armor.

He raised the helmet and lowered the visor over his eyes, the emeral that matched his eyes with a golden piece that surrounded the base of his head, allowing just nose, mouth, and hair visible, the breath filter locked in place over his nose and mouth with a simple push and a hum as the helmets computer tied into the suits sensors, illuminating the tactical data in the visor.

With a slight motion to the door, it slid open to reveal the rooftop garden he had. It was something that soothed him slightly as he began a headlong dash before leaping over the side and into freefall.

A faint flapping of wings brought his attention from the wind against him to his companion, a small wyvern. He had 'acquired' the creature in one of the caches he had gone to, the winged creature seemed almost like a bat, but Rapier was an interesting pet, though he seemed closer to an ally than a simple animal most of the time, though that was the nature of most creatures one spent more time with.

Then he reacted to the fall from the highrise by firing off one of the grapple cables, the spike latching onto one of the other buildings and allowing him to swing to a ledge with a well practiced motion and so he set off at a headlong dash across the rooftops with his batwinged pet following closely.

The cables extended and retracted, the mooring spikes opening and closing on impact with walls as the computer guided their launches precisely.

It was a spectacular feeling that coursed through his very veins as he swung with almost true freedom above the streets. It was calming as he searched for those who threatened the peace below him.

Violence was something that he handled quite well, he was someone who scared the common thugs and most of those who were far worse. A few had gotten on his nerves with their antics though.

A brief flash of a dark red and black alerted him to one of the recurring threats he had deal with when some of his allies went out of town. This particular one was a pest with a penchant for torching everything in sight, no real powers, but she had managed to acquire a military grade combat suit.

"Well, time to have some fun," he muttered to himself as he calmly stepped off the rooftop, drawing both blades and positioning himself with his arms spread, blades outwards like a pair of wings as the wind whistled around him, his minds eyes 'seeing' the wind currents and temperatures around him as a bird searches for thermals to soar.

He rolled into a thermal and hit the ground in a crouch with an oft used positioning for allowing the shock absorbers in his armor to take the damage instead of his legs. The healing ability that his phoenix part gave him stopped the pain and had him perfectly fine an instant later. He was moving instantly, a flip in a jump took him over the SWAT unit and into position to deal with the maniacle lunatic with flamethrowers, not to mention the nearly bottomless supply of high explosives the nutjob always carried with her whenever she managed to get loose.

He heard one of the police cruisers explode as her attention changed to him, well, after lobbing a grenade into one of the armored vehicles.

"Just my luck," the lune almost sang, "I try to get his attention and I get the little birdy!"

"You do know Grey's out of town," he asked, forcing the laughter down as he thought of the others reaction to the psycho stalker in front of him, "And he doesn't really like you?"

"Die you lying birdy!" she screamed as her wrist mounted flamers spat a wall of flame out at him.

He just stood their, his powers drawing the flames behind him into a pair of immense wings, giving him the appearance of an avenging angel to the crowd that had come to watch the battle. The ground was smouldering around him with scortch marks all over as the flaming wings he now wore spread wide as he charged.

A simple strike had severed the connection between one of the flamers and its fuel supply, though he took a nasty kick to the stomach in the process. The fact that it was one of the parts that didn't have the heavier armor was part of the reason why it felt like he'd been hit with a mack truck, the other was that her armor was powered and she was more than capable of easily lifting that same mack truck.

"Aw, hell," he hissed as he lost his grip on the blades and went flying from a kick to slam into a building's second story.

He felt the rubble fall away as he hit the ground once more, shaking his head to clear it as he thanked whatever dieties that existed for his healing abilities.

Both pistols cleared their holsters as he rolled to his feet, he fired both, alternating between them as he advanced, the shots doing little damage to his armored foe, but slowing her down enough to reach one of his blades, the maniac was getting...irritating.

An explosion rocked him as he grabbed the blades and holstered the handguns, the smoke concealing him for a moment as he channeled the flames around him.

"Pyre, Pyre," he whispered as he came walking out of the smoke, "Pants on fire."

"Never say that again!" his foe screamed as she charged him.

"Why?" he asked as he attacked the enraged pyromaniac's remaining flamer, damaging it enough to cease it's function, "Your obsession said he used it on you before."

She growled at him and leaped at him, not a pleasent sight when that leap clears twenty feet at its highest, her landing leaving an impact crater in the street.

"None of your business!" she snapped as he rolled clear.

"This is just not my day," he muttered to himself as he parried attacks with his blades as he held of the raving lunatic, though he was tiring quickly, "Grey, your enemies are something else."

His friend had been responsible for enough mayhem since he'd set up shop in the city, though having Crysalis Enterprises located there was helpful for getting equipment, the manicas gunning for Grey for various reasons was getting tiring.

A roar resounded as he felt the presence of one of the others in the city, and he smirked, the odds had just been evened.

A ten plus foot tall, silver furred behemoth of a being slammed its fist into the armored crazy with enough force to shake the cars on the street. The creature looked almost like a wolf, though the form was more of a mix between human and wolf in appearance. Most thought him a were-wolf of some sort, but he was not, in fact he was a hybrid of sorts, and while there was Wolf DNA within his veins, it had been added to him before he was born by a group of terrorists trying to make a loyal weapon, it had come from an extinct species's bones. He could change between the form he was in and his human one with focus, but he wasn't something that others could deal with very easily, though Silver and him got along marvelously, even outside of their 'work'.

"Thought you could use the backup," Silver chuckled.

"Remind me to do something painful to Grey when he gets back," the other responded as he readied both blades for battle.

"I will friend Phoenix," the wolf chuckled, "I assure you that I will also be dealing with friend Grey in such a manner, hostile Quake made himself known about an hour ago."

"Thank god for that," the crimson and gold clad warrior shuddered, "I have enough problems dealing with armor clad nucases without having the city falling down around me."

"Yes, hostile Quake does make such a mess of things," the other responded with an obvious shudder, "It is time consuming to pull many others free of the rubble hostile Quake brings down in battle."

"So," Phoenix responded, "We doing this?"

"Yes, friend Phoenix," the wolfman chuckled, "Lets!"

Both turned to face the recovering Pyre, both were grinning though only Silver's face was visible.

The armored one had actually ended up with a rational thought for a moment and started to back away right before the two attacked with a snarl from Silver.

**xXx**

Albus Dumbledore was a humbled man since he had watched the Dursleys house burn to the ground, he had never managed to find Harry Potter, although he knew that The Boy Who Lived still remained among the living.

He had tried to find the last Potter, but nothing he had tried had worked, only a symbol appeared when he tried a locator spell, an emblem that portrayed a stylized bird, one he couldn't identify before the spell ended. It was frustrating, and in the end all of his trials in the matter had come up empty.

The fact that one of the letters had been sent was comforting, though perhaps irritating that he couldn't track the letter after it left the country. He had seen it heading west, so perhaps the child had ended up being adopted and they had moved, though if someone had adopted the boy, muggle or magical, he should have known about it.

The biggest problem was that it always drew his mind back to the other entity that was missing from the equasion, Fawkes was gone, and he had relied on the phoenix for a sort of mental support, and without that, he was almost lost.

**xXx**

He stripped off the armor, leaving it in a pile in the corner as hslipped into the shower, reverting to his younger form as he did so, his hair reducing to a more managable length and seeming to mess itself up.

He felt the pain now, the adrenelin wearing off as he relaxed. Even though the actual damage was gone, he would feel the pain for a day or so with things that would have lasted for a lot longer. He was grateful for his healing ability, but the pain was somewhat annoying to say the least, but an asprine or two would deal with that quickly enough.

He heard a garbled shriek and a feral hiss, the hiss coming from Rapier and the shriek sounded birdlike. He grabbed a towel and headed out, pulling one of his spare daggers from its hiding place and twirled it as he headed out and the sight of what confronted him made him drop the weapon and try to keep from bursting into laughter.

Rapier was corraling an Owl with a letter tied to its leg into a corner.

"Bloody wizards," he muttered to himself as he retrieved the letter and shooed off the bird, "Can't they at least use the post office rather than the annoying birds?"

He opened the note as Rapier settled onto his shoulder, he knew what it was before opening it, the Hogwarts seal confirmed that if the first line didn't when he started reading it...

_Mr Potter..._


	4. 03 A First Meeting

**AN:** Here goes the next part of this, and the entire thing is going to be expanded soon, and while I will be having stories based in this universe, Harry will only play a tiny part in them if at all as they focus on various heroes and villains of the universe, most of which will be from other fictional universes. And I have decided to actually assign someone to become Grey. As for how old Harry is when he first goes to Hogwarts, technically he is three different ages, several thousand for his phoenix part, 11 for his human part, and just under 10 for the fusion. When he talks about his parts it refers to abilities, instincts, and memories he gained from them.

For his healing abilities, they do not really drain his energy, but normally he still feels the pain of the damage, it slowly fades over time. And for those of you who know the original limitations of Phoenix's abilities, yes he will be able to use magical flame like normal flame.

Also, I am going to give him the upgraded armor by the time the story reaches what would be Book 5 and he is going to get a modified version of his current armor a lot sooner than that, the modified version will be mainly because of the increased need for magical protection due to his natural ability to annoy those who have a habit of doing the wrong thing. note, each of the blades can work similarly to a wand, but what powers them is slightly different, namely the leftover ashes from a phoenix's rebirth condensed into crystal form and held within the hilt, basically those ashes are the same as the feathers.

Ice Phoenix's are similar to the more widely known variety in that way, though they are consumed by ice and shatter before being reborn. But as those of you who know about the original universe, there will be all four types in this, but I am skipping past the first major villain Phoenix faced, though I will have a few flashbacks to Dragon, and I am still considering reusing part the later plot connected to him. And the description of the Crysilis building ought to give a hint about what ended up happening to what was left of him, and yes it is as close as I could get to the original description of the lobby whith a Wizard describing it, the place is immense, and Phoenix's tower isn't much smaller, though is built more interestingly on the outside.

But Crysilis Industries is owned and operated by someone known as Grey, his actual name is not well known, but the title comes from his callsign during his early missions testing some of the powered armor Crysilis now makes. It is also known as a place where heroes can go for medical care without questions being asked and where to get equipment. Alongside this is that it is sponsored by the government to aid in policing those who end up being the heroes and villains of the level that they arm as well as keeping a database of them. Most of those who are connected to Crysilis are technically considered employees of the company and are paid for their deeds by the government, it is a way of keeping them supported without compromising their identities, though a few are known by name.

**Blue Lycan:** He is actually three different ages, the Fawkes part is ancient in the millennia of years old, the Part from Harry Potter is now around eleven, and the combined Harry Frostflame is just under 10, he is a fusion of Fawkes and Harry Potter. His adult form looks near his mid twenties. That is because he is his own guardian as to prevent any legal problems. And I am working on expanding the stories, but they probably won't be expanded until I get through his first few years at Hogwarts. And I thought that way of survival would work to make an easy way of mixing Harry Potter with the original universe that I'm linking this to, though it is something slightly different.

**athenakitty:** Over a hundred, and the opening device was technically a modified RC car laden with explosives, who knows how long it will take for the fires and magical flames to die down, it was the opening act by him in his adult form, and I would say that Moody would be impressed by Phoenix's tactics. With Peter, I wanted to try something different with how the Potters were killed, this changes several things, especially that Peter is dead already, and the Dursleys aren't much different in this universe, at least at that point in time, though I do have some ideas for later on.

**gaul1:** Thanks

**xXx**

The ice itself was lit ablaze by the mystic flame as the Phoenix Temple shook. Blades met in a mighty clash, sending visible shockwaves through the cloud of debris kicked up by the battle that raged within.

"Come on wingless," the winged monster before him cackled as his massive axe was intercepted by the twin phoenix blades, "You've lost, nothing left in your arsonal can save you!"

The crimson and gold hero leaped backwards to avoid getting cut in half by his foes second strike, "Perhaps, but I'll never surrender to you Dragon!"

Then the monstrocity lashed out and connected, sending the other flying across the room to slam into the wall and collapse to the stone floor in a boneless heap.

"I win, you lose," he chuckled as he turned to the massive gem in the center of the room, "And I claim my prize, your kind has now failed Phoenix, just like they had in Atlantis."

The monster moved towards the stone when he heard a sound and spun back to his foe who was rising to his feet.

Ruby and Sapphire light danced around him as Dragon's jaw dropped.

"What...what are you!"

"Frost...," Phoenix whispered, "Frost was right about me."

"I eliminated that bird, how was it worth anything to you?"

"He told me that with the combined souls of a human and phoenix, I could access the powers of the others, it was what he told me to remember..." he paused for a moment in sorrow, "And it was what I had disbelieved until now when I feel the fire and the ice within me, and if you remeber the gift of the Phoenix, you know that I have only begun our fight!"

"No!" the abomination screamed as both blades his foe held began to glow in an eerie light.

"Yes, for the destruction and sorrow that you have caused, I sentence you to oblivion!" he screamed as the world turned to pure, blinding, white light.

**xXx Present xXx**

Harry sat up in bed with a jerk, the memories of what had happened a year earlier were things he wished had remained in the past and not haunting him. Occasionally it was a curse to have become an eternal being, one who would never die, never face an ending until the very world was destroyed. With Dragon's destruction, he was the only remaining being who held the key to the destruction of an Eternal being, the only one with the power to use it.

In that moment he had destroyed the soul of a being, leaving a statue behind, it was something that was burnt into his mind and left a scar. It was a very personal thing to end an existence like that, beyond that of causing the death of another, for in death there is still life, for an eternal they return or in the case of those who are not it is the key to the afterlife.

He dressed as the memories were pushed aside for the time being, the past few days had been hectic although it wasn't because of battles as normally had caused it. Part of him desired to remain in New York, but his memories from Fawkes had told him of the prophecy that he could be a part of. That had led to a discussion with his friends about how to pull this off, and Grey had an odd reaction about it.

Grey had mentioned that he'd come into contact with the nutcases before and had begged him to never return to the country, though the non-magical part of the country was constantly asking him to visit due to his friendships with several higher ups.

What had happened, well, his friend had described it as slightly more mayhem than normally surrounded the nineteen year old.

In the end he had decided to arrange a meeting with this Dumbledore in his adult form later in the day, although he wasn't planning on being alone, both Silver and Grey had agreed to join him for the lunch meeting, though the old man didn't know who all would be there, and the meeting was in one of the private dining rooms in Crysilis Tower.

Rapier settled onto his shoulder as he walked down the stairs, slowly changing into his adult form as he did so, his loose clothing becomming better fitting as he did so. The black sleaveless jumpsuit with crimson vest and golden lining. the slight bulge of his handgun was only barely visible throught he vest. A headband held his hair back, a feather hanging besides each ear, one a pale, ice blue, and the other a vibrant, flame red

The tower he personally owned was designed as a fortress and a museum for relics he had acquired with Fawkes memories, and it was enough that wizards had taken notice, but when armed guards had shown up to deal with intruders before they could attempt to conceal a few of the relics, they had backed off quickly, deciding to go with diplomacy rather than theft and memory modification.

He had, in the end, agreed to use one of Grey's associates to run the museum and help seperate the mysical from the mundane. Mainly because having objects that could cause an apocalypse in somewhat easy access was something that he knew was not good, and was hammered into his head when Dragon stole the key to the Phoenix Temple just over a year before.

A quick glance through the lobby as he walked through it with his usual pace, nodding to the lady working at the desk as he headed out.

It took him only a minute to cross the street to the Crysilis Building.

**xXx**

Albus Dumbledore was somewhat confused about the building he had ended up in, he had been expecting to end up somewhere magical, not inside of what looked to be an expensive office building. The wyvern that had delivered the letter had convinced him of that, but it was a strange thing to enter a place such as he had. It seemed to be designed to seem almost like something from a fairytale, massive armored figures standing at attention in twin rows heading through the building with a waterfall running up the far wall that fell into a fish filled pond at the base.

People moved about busily and yet seemed quite friendly, not even giving him more than a second glance, though he knew he was being watched, although the two large guys in armor at the doors and more guarding the elevators was a bit odd in and of itself, and the place looked like a palace of sorts with all the elegance around him, not to mention that to the sides, going both up and down there was what seemed to be a bottomless pit with offices circling around on all the floors but the one he was standing on.

Part of it made him think of a non-magical Hogwarts, just add guns and suits.

Finally he was directed to a dining room at the resturant behind the elevators and behind what seemed to be a silver and black dragon with ruby eyes coiled around the waterfall. It was incredibly realistic although he couldn't recognize the breed, though something about it was familiar, something from a book he had once read, though the posing was odd to say the least.

The mythical creatures on the walls also suprised him, detailed beyond what a muggle should know, but strange in ways that a wizard wouldn't, and some were of creatures that most wizards didn't either know or believe existed.

Then there were the three people waiting for him, and one of them was someone he had wished to never see again.

"Mr. Dumbledore," said the one he recognized.

"Mister Harris," the elder wizard stammered, "I had prayed that after your stunts in London, Hogwarts, and Hogsmeade that I would never see you again!"

"Well," Grey responded, "Viscious problems require viscious responses, Shadow had to be stopped, and nothing in England moth magical or not could stop that psychopath from causing damage, and you also conveniently forget that I was invited, as was my team!"

"Your team caused more damage than the armored maniac did!"

"Only if you ignore most of the damage he did to the non-magical portion of the country, like the four cities he leveled and the thousands he killed int he process both in the US and in Britain, but I'm only here to observe this, it's my friends family, and on top of that, Silver and I consider him our family, so we are here."

"And why is he not here then?"

"Because I wanted to have this discussion this way, and it is being recorded," Harry said softly as Rapier spread his wings from his perch along the wall, "And yes, I am Guy Frostflame, the one who sent the letter about your school."

The young wyvern gave Dumbledore an annoyed look before settling down, and Silver, while in human form, was grinning slightly at the unnerved old man.

"That doesn't explain why he isn't here."

"Because I want to know some things about your school before I tell him about it, and from what I've heard is enough to make me rather...unimpressed by your school."

"It offers the best magical education in the world," the wizard said calmly with the agravating twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, but he is already trained in many of his gifts and is at a level where he could enter college, in fact he already has a normal high school diploma and is considering other things," Harry said slowly, finding it easy to slip into the persona he had created for this form, one that allowed him to act as his own parent of sorts, "And from what I have been told, your school offers no classes that seem to work outside of your world."

"Not to mention that he has asked for combat training and is your heir to everything, the damned Watchers are already planning on running for their life if he acts like he has to them," Grey chuckled, "God, that was a funny sight with the Dagger."

"Yeah, they thought he was going to leave a trail of corpses through the room, they didn't translate it right, thought it meant that the dagger was a possession demon, not something that eliminated them."

The man was unnerving the wizard, something seemed off, something a bit to much like a hawk, and the large one felt almost like a werewolf, but at the same time far enough away that he definately wasn't one. Then there was the one known as Grey, someone who had almost singlehandedly managed to cause more destruction in two days than he had heard of any Dark Lord causing in a month., and he did it in pursuit of someone who had been far more dangerous, someone who was said to be capable of cause earthquakes at will.

If this was the group that Harry Potter was with it would ruin most of his plans.

**xXx**

An hour later Grey was smirking at the exasperated wizard that was walking out of the building half confused, but somewhat satiated. They had, in the end, after drawing it out for nearly the entire length of the meal, agreed to allow Harry Frostflame to go to Hogwarts without letting the bumblebee onto the fact that Harry was sitting before him.

All three of the heroes had almost burst out laughing when the wizard had tried to apparate out and couldn't, the old man had managed to leave the building and then apparate, but it was funny for him to try a few times.

"Grey, it seems those anti-teleportation devices work against apparition as well," Harry chuckled as he vanished and reappeared an instant later, "But they still don't hamper my form of transportation."

"True Phoenix, but so far I don't think we've found anything except for whatever that Temple was made of that blocked it."

"So, how do we explain your absence to the press without giving you away, not to mention how we explain your summers here?"

"Simple, say that I am dealing with something connected to my alias, it should satisfy the government, and with information about the incident in the antartic, well, they should put two and two togather to get three, also, I'd like something a bit better designed to deal with magic as well as the usual gear, and a modified armor for my younger self, say blue and silver instead of crimson and gold."

"Friend Phoenix," Silver asked, "So will Frost fly again?"

"Frost?" Grey asked, "Didn't Dragon end him like you eventually did to that bastard?"

"Yes, but for the time being my younger self will have to remain free of suspicion of being Phoenix."

"Frost will be forever missed, but this would give that old bird a chuckle wherever he ended up."


End file.
